<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bad Day? by NickyPicky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23325115">Bad Day?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickyPicky/pseuds/NickyPicky'>NickyPicky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Borderlands (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Or Maybe There's More Than One, See If You Can Find It ;), Short One Shot, There's A Smexy Times Reference In Here, Timothy Is A Good Boy, You're Not Ready For How Soft, so freaking soft, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:27:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23325115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickyPicky/pseuds/NickyPicky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Moxxi is following through with her nightly routine when in walks Timothy, battered, beaten, and covered in blood that isn't his. Looks like her boy needs some good ol' fashioned Moxxi time *wink wonk* (Don't take that seriously this is so soft and innocent)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Timothy Lawrence/Mad Moxxi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bad Day?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If there was one thing Moxxi hated about her job more than the drunk creeps who flirted with her, it was the end of the day when she had to remove her make-up. It took hours to apply in the morning and almost as long to take off at night. So, here she sat, in front of her mirror. Already having taken off her dress, choosing instead to wear the obnoxiously yellow hoodie she had stolen from her boyfriend. (he insisted it looked better on her anyway) With growing agitation she scrubbed at the white paint covering her cheeks. Pausing to pull her hair back up when she came across a particularly frustrating spot. With a quiet huff she continued her nightly task, looking up in the mirror she spotted a figure behind her. Turning around she greeted Timothy with a warm smile.<br/>
<br/> "Hello sugar" Tim was the only person who Moxxi continued to call by her nicknames in or out of character. "Long day?" Tim nodded slightly, answering her question without words. His eyes were distant, looking right at her but his head was miles away. His shoulders slumped in exhaustion and the faintest flush dusted his cheeks from the sight of Moxxi in his clothes. This is far from the first time she’s commandeered something of his and yet he still hasn't grown out of the embarrassment. Moxxi loves it. "Why don't you go take a bath honey? You can come lay right here once you're clean" Moxxi patted her lap, she'd let Tim collapse on her right away but she was already clean and he'd feel much better after a bath with less blood in his hair and guts on his clothes. Tim turned and walked into the bathroom, taking his clothes off as he went, the sound of running water the only proof Moxxi had that he listened to her. Not that she needed proof, her Tim was a very good boy and he knew how to listen. Satisfied with what she heard she turned back to the mirror. Focusing once again on the task at hand.<br/>
<br/> About a half hour later she finished her routine with one final glance over her face. Just as she was pulling her hair back down, Timothy came back out of the bathroom in an old Hyperion shirt and his boxers. (both Tim and Moxxi were advocates for the no pants club) Moxxi stood up fully having been seated for over an hour. She calmly stretched her sore limbs and quietly walked to their shared bed, adjusting the pillows to rest against the headboard. With an ease that was all too familiar to the both of them Moxxi sat on the bed scooting back to lean against the pillows, and Tim layed down, his slightly damp head resting in her lap. Without even needing to ask she started to run her well manicured nails through his hair causing him to practically melt into the comforter beneath them. "Do you want to talk about it Timmy?" A sharp shaking of his head was her answer, small drops of water flicking off with the movement. "Would you like me to sing for you sweetheart?" That question was met with a whine and a hesitant nod. With no more pause Moxxi smiled and slowly started to sing. Her fingers never stopping their calming strokes through Tim's hair. It took all of 2 minutes for Tim's soft snores to fill the room. Careful as she could Moxxi slid herself down so Tim rested on her chest rather than her lap. Kissing the top of Tim's head she whispered one final thing before drifting off to sleep herself, "That's my good boy"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading lol<br/>This the first fanfiction I've ever posted so I'm kinda nervous. But the borderlands fandom is lacking in TImoxxi content and I'll be damned if I don't help fix that problem.<br/>Sorry it's not longer! This idea came to me when my friend and I were freaking out over how cute Tim and Moxxi are (It's a good fucking ship man) and I wrote it in like 45 minutes. If this recieves good feedback maybe I'll keep writing? Anyway, that's all for now thanks for stopping by!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>